Saying It
by ElizabethAlbany
Summary: Okay, this is a Gilmore Girls LOST SCENE that I wrote. It takes place after Season 4's episode: "Last Week Fights, This Week Tights". When Jess shows up at Yale, I make it go the way I wanted it to go. Hope you enjoy it. :-)


"Are you crazy?", Rory Gilmore asked. She couldn't believe that Jess Mariano was actually here, in her dorm room at Yale University, asking her to come away with him. Had he completely forgotten about their history?

True, it was a really screwed up one, but they had had their good times too. Rory remembered those times. But she also remembered Jess leaving her and not bothering to tell her and then coming back and literally breaking her heart.

Plus, when she had just arrived only moments ago, she had shared a fun evening with her other ex-boyfriend Dean Forester. They hadn't look too thrilled to see one another, which put Rory right where she didn't want to be, in the middle again.

Jess knew that there were things she couldn't forgive him for, and he didn't blame her in the slightest. But he thought the bond they shared, the love they shared, could make them get over anything, especially their past history.

"Look, I know you were with Dean tonight..." Rory shook her head and muttered, "He's married." Jess raised his eyebrows. "He's married?" Rory nodded, to which Jess couldn't help but smile a little.

Then he looked at her. "I've been really wrong about a lot of things in my life, Rory. I'll be the first one to admit that. But one thing I couldn't have been more right about was falling in love with you. And I'm in love with you still."

Rory rubbed her temples, a headache forming. She hadn't thought about her feelings for Jess since coming to Yale. She swore she would put them all behind her, not wanting to feel them again. They were the strongest feelings she had ever felt in her entire life.

"Jess, this is crazy. You can't just walk out of my life without so much as a phone call and then stroll back on in whenever you feel like and tell me that you love me! I mean, this is probably the craziest thing you've ever done!"

Well, perhaps that wasn't exactly true, but it certainly was _one_ of the craziest things he had ever done. Rory sat down on a nearby box and shook her head. Jess stood in front of her and took her hands in his.

"I love you, Lorelai Gilmore. And I want you to come away with me. I know you have to come back to Yale eventually, and it was crazy talk about leaving forever. Just come with me for the weekend at least. Let's get our magic back."

Rory looked up and into his eyes. He had never been more serious than he was right now, she could tell. Mainly because he had called her Lorelai, something he had never done in all the years they had known each other.

"Jess...I can't." He sighed and hung his head, letting her hands go. Then he looked at her again. "If you don't love me, if you don't wanna be with me, say it. Look me in the eye and say it." Rory looked him in the eye.

"I don't.", She simply said. Then Jess did something that Rory had never thought he would do. He bowed his head gracefully, nodded, and walked out of the room. Then she proceeded to let the tears fall.

Jess had just been here, pouring his heart out to her for the first time ever, and she had turned him down flat. What the hell was she thinking? She didn't like anyone here at Yale. And Dean was married now, and happy.

But the most important thing to remember was that she had never felt passion with anyone the way she felt it when she was with Jess. Wasn't that important? Wasn't that what every woman was searching for?

As quickly as she had sat down, she got back up. She ran out of her dorm room, closing the door behind her and out into the parking lot. She saw that Jess hadn't even reached his car yet, so she began yelling, "Jess!"

He turned around and smiled when he saw her coming. She threw herself into his arms, causing him to wrap his arms around her waist. It felt so natural to hold her again, so right. This is all that he wanted.

"I'm sorry.", She muttered. "I take it all back." He nodded, grinning to himself like a fool. "I love you Rory." She nodded, pulling away and looking him in the eyes. "I love you too Jess. I always have, I always will."

Jess smiled and said, "I know." Rory couldn't help but smile too and then Jess leaned forward and kissed her. Rory hadn't realized just how much she had missed his kisses until now. She didn't want to lose them again.

"This is crazy.", She said, as he leaned his forehead against hers. He nodded. "I have to come back here sometime." He nodded again and smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I know. But not right now."


End file.
